gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rat Race
Protect Kenny as he drives to Clear the that are blocking the way. Drive Kenny to Hsin's sent a helicopter to take you down. Stay out of its targeting reticule to avoid being hit. }} Rat Race is the final mission given to Huang Lee by his uncle, Wu Lee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars at The Libertonian. Description Huang and his Uncle Kenny are about to reveal the Triad boss Hsin Jaoming, that the leader of the Ming Family, Zhou Ming, and Hsin's own son, Chan Jaoming, are the FIB rats inside the Triads. The journey to Hsin's penthouse though is far from a joy ride. Hsin believes Huang and Kenny in fact are the rats and has put a hit on them. Kenny drives, while Huang protects them from Hsin's men with a Minigun Walkthrough To begin with, the mission is a rail shooter, with Kenny driving a Cavalcade FXT with the player standing in the back with a Minigun with unlimited ammo. The player just needs to kill all the attacking Triads while Kenny drives. He will take a shortcut through Middle Park, where the player has to destroy the cars blocking his path. Eventually Kenny will get to an alleyway, where the Cavalcade FXT crashes and Huang and Kenny bail. The player then has to drive a Bobcat. Drive fast, avoiding enemies and rockets from a helicopter (the crosshair indicates where the helicopter gunner will shoot. When the crosshair stops, this indicates where the gunner will shoot the rocket, so that is the time to avoid it). Finally reach Hsin's penthouse, where Huang and Kenny tell him of Zhou's and Chan's treachery. Hsin is devastated by their betrayal and decides to turn Kenny into the new head of the Triad and take a vacation on Macau. Kenny's first decision as the new boss of the Triads is to get rid of Chan and Zhou. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Protect Kenny as he drives to Hsin's residence *Clear the vehicles that are blocking the way *Drive Kenny to Hsin's residence Mission Replay Description "Hsin ordered a hit on me and Uncle Kenny. His men chased us across the city, but we dodged them and managed to show Hsin the FIB report. Uncle Kenny cleared our names and became the new Big Boss! My inheritance just went through the roof." Trivia *Kenny breaks the Fourth Wall in the opening cutscene saying: "It's time for a close up of me looking moody" and the screen gets closer to his face *The name of this mission is likely a reference to Jerry Zucker's film with the same name. Gallery IMG_1691.PNG|Rat Race Walkthrough RatRace-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Kenny sends an e-mail to Huang telling to meet him at The Libertonian. RatRace-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at The Libertonian. RatRace-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang shows the files to his Uncle, proving that Zhou and Chan are the Fed rats. RatRace-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Kenny says that they must get this file to Hsin. RatRace-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Huang jumps in the back of Kenny's car while Kenny drives. Huang has a Minigun with unlimited ammo during this mission. RatRace-GTACW-SS5.jpg|The player just needs to kill all the attacking Triads while Kenny drives. RatRace-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Eventually Kenny will get to an alleyway, where the Cavalcade FXT crashes and Huang and Kenny bail. RatRace-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang and Kenny finds another car in the alley. RatRace-GTACW-SS8.jpg|The player then have to drive a Bobcat, avoiding enemies and rockets from a helicopter. RatRace-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Arriving at Hsin's penthouse. RatRace-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Kenny gives the files to Hsin. RatRace-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Hsin is devastated by their betrayal, but he tells that the traitors must be killed, no matter who they are. RatRace-GTACW-SS12.jpg|He decides to turn Kenny into the new head of the Triad and take an vacation. RatRace-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Rat Race es:Rat Race pl:Rat Race Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions